


First Time Vol. 2

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony, Fanart, Feels, First Time, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Sexy Times, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: The first time Tony sleeps with Steve is before they leave on a mission they know they might not come back from.(It's not his first time bottoming - seriously, that would be sad, considering how much fun he'd have missed then - but it's the first time he does it with Steve. Tony wants it so much, he just needs to know what it feels like because it's possible there won't be another chance for them come tomorrow.)(Tony loves the feeling of Steve moving inside him, he loves hearing Steve's breath becoming uneven, he loves knowing that Steve dares to let go with him, that Steve wants him so much that he shivers at every single one of Tony's touches. It's addictive.)(Steve loves how Tony doesn't hold anything back, how there are no shields to protect him at that very moment, how he presses back against him, baring his throat to Steve's lipsbecause he wants to. It's the most beautiful thing he has ever experienced.)





	First Time Vol. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dophne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/gifts).



> Oh my, another rather explicit manip... I trust you don't mind? Let me know before my fingernails succumb to me biting them? I'd greatly appreciate that ^_^ *nervous*
> 
> I blame this one on Dophne :D In a comment to 'First Time' (where Steve sleeps with Tony for the first time) she wondered what it would look like if the boys switched places - well, that gave me ideas...

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/127822/127822_original.jpg)


End file.
